Mask
by Sanbika1397
Summary: Xenia Davidson and Mizuki Reiji have been friends for years, one always having the other's back. Mizuki finds herself in a hospital bed, not remembering anything, not even the fact that she's a dragon slayer. Xenia and Mizuki are dragon slayers in FairyTail, Xenia's element Sound, and Mizuki's Earth. With her memories gone, how can she stop Xenia from turning to Sabertooth?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

With Mizuki's senses coming back, she began to heard sounds like she was in a hospital. Then, reacting to the light coming through her eyelids, her eyes flutter open; one dark brown, the other evergreen. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the light, she turns her head, only to see layers and layers of machines. Looking further up, she sees a bag of. . . something. . . dripping into a very small hose. She realizes it must be an IV. Silently panicking, she looks at her hand draped over her chest to find that it was IN her. Yelling loudly in surprise, she touched where it entered her hand. Moving up to her face, she noticed (to her dread) that there were tubes going up through her nose. Yelling even louder, she thrashes her arms wanting to leave.

A group of doctors with white cloaks come barreling through the door, making Mizuki even more confused. Holding her down, one of the doctors runs to a closet in her room and comes back with a syringe. Completely freaking out, she breaks out of the doctors grip and tries to run, but they quickly hold her down with a kind of... Magic? She finally gets sedated, and goes under once more while crying.

Waking up again, she opens her eyes only to see a strange-haired girl by her bedside, smiling at her. Her hair was a pastel blue that was ombreyed. It shifted from blue , to dark grey, to black at the tips. Her hair reached a little past her shoulders approximately, and it was layered with light flips and waves. With her piercing light grey eyes, she looked at her with a rather prominent smirk on her face. Her honey beige skin looking pale in the minimal lighting provided by her room and locking eye contact with the girl in the bed, she stood up. Looming over Mizuki, she could already tell the girl was taller than her. "What's. . . your. . . Name?" Mizuki replied softly asked the tall girl, who smiled softly and sadly.

She sat down next to Mizuki so she wouldn't have to speak as loudly. Being this close, Mizuki could clearly see her; she wore a loose white bandanna-printed tee with black leather skinny jeans that were skin-tight. To Mizuki's surprise, she had a nose piercing on the right side, along with star tattoos on her right hand and arm. At first, she was intimidated by her, but on closer look, she had too gentle a face to be scared. It showed utmost concern.

"You don't remember me, Mizzy?"

Acknowledging that this "Mizzy" person was her, she gingerly shook her head. "I don't remember much. . . Sorry."

She held up her hands and shook them, dismissing Mizuki's apology. "It's alright. I didn't expect you to, after the fight. You hit your head pretty hard." She looked out the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Uhm, miss?" She looked over at the girl, giving her full attention. "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Oh! That's right." She giggled as if she were laughing at an inside joke. "My name is Xenia. Xenia Davidson. I'm also your best friend."

Mizuki gasped at the last sentence Xenia spoke, shooting up in a sitting position immediately. Realizing what she's done, she waited for a pain of some sort (she was in the hospital after all), but none came at all. Staring down at her lap and then at Xenia, she had a confused look on her face.

Laughing, Xenia smiles at her before standing up. "Let me get you something to eat." Before Mizuki could say anything, Xenia closed the door behind her. She didn't even wait 3 minutes before the door opened. Xenia was still smiling, and Mizuki smiled back until she saw what was in her hands.

A pail of dirt and mud.

"Miss? What are you doing?" She slightly panicked, worried of what would happen next.

Xenia sighed, then looked back at her with a sly smile. "It's food! Like I said! And don't call me miss, I'm younger than you." She set the pail on the floor next to her hospital bed. The girl occupying the bed looked at her like she was completely insane. Noticing the look she got, Xenia explained with a rather bored expression. "Listen dude. Imma just explain a few things right here and now, alright?" Mizuki nodded. "Okay, you're 19, I'm 17. Yes, I am younger even though you're shorter. I'm 5 feet 5 inches and you are 5 feet 2 inches. We are both dragon slayers, and you are the dragon slayer of the land."

Mizuki choked on air listening to the last two sentences. The whole thing, actually, but mostly the last two. "Dragon slayer? The freak?"

"Dragon slayers are basically people who are raised by dragons, and learn their elemental magic." Xenia picked up the bucket, gesturing for her to hold it. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and held it in her lap, looking down at it in wonder. "They also eat their element. Yours is land. So, you eat dirt and mud pies and earthy stuff like that."

"There's no way I'm eating this. 'Dragon slayer' or not, there's no way." Right on time, her stomach began to grumble. Looking down embarrassed, she looked one last time at the bucket in front of her. She was so hungry even this crap looked good. "Can you at least. . . Get me a spoon?"

Xenia simply smiled and pointed next to Mizuki on the bed. "Already got one fer yuh." she watched as she carefully got a spoonful of the mud and put it to her lips. Leaning forward in anticipation, he waited for her to make the next move. Deciding she was taking too long, she shoved the spoon in her mouth and closed it, making her swallow. Mizuki's eyes immediately lit up, looking at the bucket in wonder. How could this taste so damn good?! She was soon stuffing her face, forgetting simple table manners. She even talked with her mouth full.

"Suhr whur duhrw yoo dew?" She glanced up momentarily to see if she was still there.

"What do I do? Hahaha I'm the sound dragon slayer!" She smiled triumphantly, crossing her arms and raising her nose (which was growing fast).

Mizuki stopped eating, curious of what a "sound" dragon slayer does. "So. . . What does a uh, sound dragon slayer eat?" she raised her eyebrow expectantly. Then something hit her. "Wait, I KNOW MAGIC?!"

"Yes, sweetie, you do. You saw people use it earlier, right? Well, you never were too good with magic anywhooo. But in answer to your first question, I eat noises obviously." She looked at Mizuki with a funny expression.

"Magic, huh. . . ?" She sat and thought about it for a while, then moved on to the next topic. "How do you eat noises?" She scooted back a little, surprised by Xenia's sudden closeness.

"Speak. Make any sound you want."

Mizuki waited for a few seconds before she spoke up. "Uhm, I don- UACK!" Her talking immediately stopped when Xenia opened her mouth to feast. It was like she was literally taking the words right out of her mouth. When Xenia stopped, she could talk again. Feeling her throat, she looked up only to see the younger teen smile slyly and giggle.

"Well you told me to show you. . . Hehehe." Suddenly, she whipped around as if she heard something. Walking off to a storage bin located in front of her bed, she ripped the cover off and sorted through it. Finding what she was looking for, she flung it at Mizuki, and it landed on her face. "Put your clothes on, we got to go."

Glancing at her, Mizuki carefully put the bucket down and swung her feet around the side of her bed. Being barefoot didn't phase her at all, in fact it made her feel more comfortable. Xenia ushered her to the bathroom so she could change in private. Walking into the bathroom, she looked in the little mirror on the medicine cabinet. She was dark-skinned with dark brown hair. It reached down to her butt, and was a mess because it probably wasn't tended to in a long time. Finger-combing it back into place, she braided it into a French braid down her back. 10 minutes later, she was ready to go. She was dressed in a scoop neck tank top and camouflage short shorts. Her feet were banded with white tape to give her feet at least SOME protection. She held a thick copper band with intricate swirls engraved in it in her left hand, observing it. "Hey Xenia, is this mine? I think it isn't because it's way too big for my wrist." Xenia made her way over, chuckling as she looked down at her. Slipping it past my wrist and up her arm, she realized that it was an arm band.

"I gave it to you for a congratulatory gift." She turned around, making a hand movement meaning to follow her. She was perched on the ledge of the open window, hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Uhh ... What are you doing? Don't tell me that we're...". She looked back at Mizuki and smiled as if she was saying yes. "Oohhhhh no. No, no, no no, no. I don't think so, there's NO WAY I'm doing that." Before she could turn and run for her life, she was grabbed by the wrist. Xenia jumped, sending both girls flying and causing Mizuki to close her eyes. Falling down for what seemed like forever, they suddenly stopped. Mizuki opened one eye, unsure of what happened. Looking around for answers, she gasped once she solved her question. Xenia had caught her under her arm, and both of her feet were on the ground. Looking down, then up, she judged the distance to be about 7 floors or so. She felt herself being gently put down, one foot at a time.

Looking up at Xenia for answers, she was simply told, "Magic." Figuring that was all an answer she was going to get for now, she nodded in understanding. "Hey Mizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"When I tell you to run, run. Alright? For now, just walk."

"Uh... Alright?" Starting to walk, she overheard a faint sound of a crowd behind them. Turning around, she saw a similar looking crowd of doctors like the ones she saw earlier. They looked angry, and were pointing telling them to stop. "Xenia?"

"Hmm?" She looked ahead while humming, seeming not to notice them.

"They're coming after us." Xenia glanced over her shoulder for a second, then continues walking. "Um helloooo? Xenia?"

Xenia shushes her. "Keep cool. Wait just a little bit more." The group of men were now running after them. "Ready?" Mizuki nods. "RUN!" They both dash off, leaving the others in their dust. After about 5 minutes of sprinting, they stop to take a break. Panting heavily, they both slow down to a walk.

"Where are we going, anyway? You never did tell me." Mizuki was gripping her sides in pain, she hadn't ran that fast in a while.

"To our guild, of course."

"Our guild?" Mizuki stopped gripping her sides to look back at her friend.

"Yeah. It's like our home, where a bunch of people who can use magic gather and fight together. They even have their own 'tattoo', so to speak."

"Really? What does ours look like? Do I have one too?!" Mizuki jumped up and down, excited to know that she belonged somewhere. She had no clue, because she had amnesia.

"Of course you have one, but you can't really see it. It's on your right shoulder blade, and you can barely see it. But this," she paused and lifted her shirt so that her stomach was showing, "is where mine is." Mizuki traced the image with her eyes, trying to memorize every detail.

"What is our guild called?" she looked up in awe, excited to know.

Xenia smiled, amused at her friend's childish behavior. She knew eventually she would revert to her old ways: stoic and sullen. In the days before the incident in their guild, it seemed like they only had each other. Hopefully it would stay like this for a while.

"Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2: All That Sparkles

(Mizuki's POV)

We've been walking down this street for a good three hours, winding through traffic while window shopping a little. I got weird looks sometimes, but Xenia didn't seem to notice at all. She just kept walking until she saw something in a shop that caught her eye, kind of assuming I'd stop when she did. I began to become restless halfway thorough the trip, kicking rocks as we walked. After going through a few rocks, I noticed the rocks seemed to. . . float somehow. It made me stop in shock for a short while, trying to process what was going on. The thought of having earth magic was still unbelievable, so I doted on the idea and occurrence a little before experimenting. At first, I tried to make rocks levitate and move. I looked pretty stupid holding out my hands and glaring at rocks in concentration, but I was pretty desperate trying to figure out my magic. Nothing happened, of course, so I eventually gave up and just concentrated on not losing sight of Xenia.

Looking at her now, she really was a character. I'm not really sure if it's in a good way, or in a bad way. Sometimes she would leave without telling me, leaving me alone and confused. She'd run back most of the time apologizing, but on occasion she would forget and just keep walking. Now, I be sure to link arms with her so I don't get abandoned like that anymore. I glanced up at her to see how she was doing. I could tell she was in deep thought, her slightly arched blue brows drawn towards her eyes and her constant humming momentarily ceased. "Xenia-san?" I looked up at her with curious eyes, slightly worried; she hadn't been like this since I met her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she smiled while looking ahead. "Yes Mizzy?" She didn't even look at me when she talked to me.

"What's wrong? Is something troubling you?" pausing, I began to speak again in a softer voice. "Is it because of me?"

Xenia looked at me like I was crazy. "What?! Man, what the fuck was in that mud I gave you?" She held the arm that wasn't held by me and held it to her forehead dramatically. "Nothing's your fault Mizzy." She looked at me, smiling sadly. "It's all mine." Confused, I open my mouth to ask what she meant but got interrupted. A punk-ass kid (who was taller than me) bumped into my shoulder sending me flying. Luckily Xenia caught me before I hit the ground, but it was still WWWAAAYYY too close for comfort.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I would love to properly redeem myself to you lovely ladies," He boy turned back, closing his eyes and holding out his hand. He was somehow. . . Sparkling. "But alas, I must go." Opening his eyes and winking at us, he turned and ran away.

We just stood there frozen, more of disgust rather than shock. Xenia snapped out of our daze first. "Dude. . . what the hell just happened?" I didn't even respond, I was so damn disgusted. "You know what, let's follow him! Bastard didn't even give a proper apology." She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me behind her, running after the boy. Suddenly, he turned a sharp left into a wooded area. Dragging my heels into the ground (I'm surprised my feet aren't bloody), I finally made her stop. "Man, what now? We're catching up!"

"But doesn't this look kinda, you know, sketchy? Just a little bit?" Staring off into the forest, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I just felt like something bad was going to happen.

Looking off into the forest and pondering my statement for a little bit, she turned to me with a straight look on her face. "Nope! Now come on, you little wuss." Dragging me once more, I groaned as she took off into the forest. Eventually, we got lost. Looking around for her prey, she sighed in frustration once she realized she'd lost him. "Damn." She cursed under her breath while pulling her multi-colored hair in frustration.

Staring off into space in boredom (I just wanted to get to my guild that I have yet to see), I see a whole cloud of. . . Something off in the distance. Squinting, I try to figure out why the hell there was a cloud in the middle of the forest. Xenia comes up behind me and puts her chin on top of my head. "Whatcha lookin' at, shorty?" She squints her eyes as well and puts her hands on my shoulders for support. Annoyed, I shrug her off and point to the random cloud.

"That."

"Oh. Really." She pauses for a slight moment, and then grabs me AGAIN. "Let's check it out!" Grunting, I follow her to the general direction of the phenomena. As we approached it, we began to smell a rather odd smell and see sparkles. "AAHHH! THERE THE BASTARD IS!" She stopped pulling me to pose and point at the boy across from us.

The group across from us all turned in surprise, especially the punk that bumped into me. He almost peed his pants. "Hey Eve, do you know these wonderful ladies?" A rather flashy man with dark blonde hair spoke up, practically sparkling. He was actually really hot, except for those damn sparkles.

"Not really, I just ran into them on the way here." The boy (who we figured out was Eve) seemed to have calmed down a bit, but was still wary of us.

"You little brat you LITERALLY ran into us!" At this point, Xenia was steaming from anger.

The third member walked up to us, hands in the air. "Let's just all try to be friends, eh?" He coughed awkwardly and then looked at the ground. "Not that I want to be your friend or anything." He looked up at them only to see me trying to hold Xenia back.

"YOU DAMN TSUNDERE! JUST LET ME AT THAT LITTLE BOY! IMMA KICK HIS WIMPY LITTLE ASS!" She was now officially in rage mode.

Surprised, the man quickly stepped back to where his friends were. He had a gloomy look on his face. "It's okay Ren." The hot blonde one patted Ren's shoulder for reassurance as his eyes watered. "So, what's wrong with you two beauties?" We hadn't even noticed that he was practically in our faces, we got distracted by glaring at Eve.

"The little asshole over there bumped into my friend here and didn't give a proper apology." Unfazed by his closeness, Xenia narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

He frowned, shaking his head slightly before looking at Eve. "Eve, you know better. We must always treat ladies with the upmost care, remember?" At this, Eve and Ren began to sparkle and cry at the same time.

"Oh, I am such a fool!" Eve clutched his chest as tears came pouring out of his eyes, the tears looking awfully like (you guessed it) sparkles. "How could I just bump into such a beautiful girl such as this?!" To my and Xenia's disgust, he ran up and took my hand in his while kneeling on the ground. "I apologize with all of my heart! Will you ever forgive me, my beauty?!" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes while waiting for my answer.

I felt so damn awkward. Eventually, I cleared my throat and merely made an "Mmm" sound in response. Visibly brightening, he looked over at the hot guy who gave him a thumbs up in response. Still holding my hand, he dragged me over to where the rest of them were. They then began their rather sparkly introductions. Xenia and I didn't really pay attention to their ramblings, but I learned the hot one's name was Hibiki.

Suddenly forming a half circle around us, they began to ask way too many questions, which made Xenia even more agitated than she was before. They all backed up a little, making her calm down a little. Hibiki was the first to speak. "So, um. . . May I ask what your names are?"

We both hesitated before speaking up. "Xenia. Age seventeen." She crossed her arms when she finished.

There was a pause when she finished, and I took this as my turn to speak up. "Err... My name is Mizuki and I am..." I glanced embarrassedly at Xenia, hoping she would tell me my age. She held up a one and then a nine as discreetly as possible. "I am nineteen years old. Nice to meet you all." As I finished my greeting to see them looking from Xenia to me repeatedly. "Uhm... What's wrong?"

"It's probably because of our ages. They're surprised, I guess." Xenia picked at her nails, bored.

Hibiki bent down at me and patted my head, making me blush a little. "Don't be upset, you just look younger than you are. Take it as a compliment! All women want to look younger!" As he finished, he stood up and smiled. "Where are you guys going anyway? Maybe we could tag along?" He finished with a sparkly wink.

"None of your business. Mizzy, let's go." Xenia turned and walked off, making me run after her.

Feeling bad for the three guys we left behind, I told them anyway. "We're going to the guild Fairy Tail!"

All three froze and then smiled their sparkly smiles. "Oh! We know where that is!" They quickly ran up to us, making us run faster. Eventually, Xenia gave up because she had a migrane.

She quickly whirled around, startling all of us. "You know what. Fine. Come with us. But every time you fucking sparkle, there's going to be consequences." She then made sure to give all three guys the stank eye before turning back around.

Of course, Eve began to sparkle as he began to question her demands. "What does the beautiful lady mean b-" He was cut short by Xenia turning around and smacking her palm over his mouth. The letter "X" was etched in black markings all over his mouth. When he tried to speak, nothing came out except for air.

"That's what I mean, shitwad. Now be a good boy before I have to punish you even more." She had an awfully evil glint in her eye as she said this, sending chills down our spines. Seeing as no one else had anything to say, we continued our journey in silence with our three new companions in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

(Xenia POV)

With me leading in front, we finally made it to Fairy Tail. Sighing in relief, I was MORE than ready to leave these sparkly freaks and go on a mission or something. Need to take my anger out somehow. There was seriously no end to these guy's stupidity. The whole trip, they were either hitting on Mizuki or some random girl they found on the street. They tried that shit on me a couple times, but it didn't work. In the end, I had to shut ALL their mouths. Those idiots never learn. Turning to them, I waved my hand over each of their mouths to release the seal; they immediately ran away. Hibiki lingered for a few moments to say goodbye to Mizuki, who blushed like crazy. She was so cute trying to hide it, tryna act all slick. Chuckling, I turned to her while grinning. "C'mon Mizzy, let's go." She turned to me, her embarrassed face quickly replaced by a nervous one. I patted her head and then turned back to the door. "AWIGHT DEN! LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!"

(Mizuki POV)

My eyes grew to the size of fucking dinner plates when Xenia kicked open the door to Fairy Tail. No, she literally KICKED in the door. That was crazy in itself, but what went on within the building was even crazier. As my eyes quickly shifted to the chaos beyond the doors, I could feel my mouth drop. As if in slow motion, tables and chairs were thrown in midair. There was lots of yelling, especially this sharp-toothed guy with pink hair. Yes, pink hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this flesh colored blob. Slowly, I turned my head only to be seriously disgusted.

It was a man.

A mostly naked man.

He tried to also strip off his boxers, but a few people surrounded him to keep his boxers up. I heard a long sigh next to me (I've noticed she sighs A LOT) and a tug on my arm with the arm band on it. We walked in practically unnoticed, which was to my liking. We went to the left of the room, where Xenia waved to a full-figured woman with long, silver hair. When we got close, the woman hugged Xenia as a greeting then looked down at me. She gasped and then pulled me into a back-breaking hug. "MIZUKIIII!" I couldn't do anything but pat her back awkwardly, I didn't know this woman! When she released me, I noticed that it had gone quiet. Looking over, Xenia was doing her regular sly smirk thing, staring straight ahead. Following her gaze, I turned around only to see everyone staring at me. Nervous under all of the attention I was getting, I shrank back a little and raised my hand in greeting. "Yo."

No reaction.

The pink one was the first to break the rather awkward silence. "It's Mizzy!" He dropped the table he was about to throw and ran to where I was standing. "How'd you get back? What happened? Did they do anything weird to you?" He bombarded me with questions as he turned me around, observing me. Various other people followed suit, asking me all sorts of questions and hugging me. A few of them noticed Xenia was there as well, making her share the same fate as me. She took it better than me, sending sincere smiles their way. This is one of the very few times I have seen her like this. It was actually quite nice.

As time passed, more and more people dispersed until a group of eight along with a cat with wings remained. The look on Xenia's face turned serious, so I knew the atmosphere would change to match her face. She stood closer to me, leaning on my shoulder a bit. "So. . . How've you guys been with us gone?" She definitely said that with a smirk, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

The previously (almost) naked one answered first. "What the hell happened Xenia?! You didn't contact us to tell us what was going on!" He balled his fists and looked at the ground in anger. "Why didn't you tell us so we could help you with whatever happened to Mizuki-san?"

"Because it was my fault. I didn't protect her hard enough. So, I had no reason to tell you." She snorted as she went on, "It was my mistake so I went I fix it by myself; I was more than enough. Calm down Gray."

This angered the navy-blue haired man who tried to say something else, only to be stopped by a red haired woman. "Xenia-san, that still gave you no right to go all by yourself without telling your guild. It was the wrong thing to do and you know it. So man up and accept responsibility." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You may start by telling us what happened."

Xenia only laughed in response, making the two even angrier, if that was even possible. Then, her face turned serious. "Fine, I'll tell you." They all leaned forward, eager to FINALLY hear the story. ". . . Right after I eat. Man, I'm starving. Hey Erza," I noted that this was the mean-looking red head, "do you know who the loudest one here is?" She opened her mouth to speak, but Xenia cut her off as she had done Gray. "I'll answer that for you." She smiled and pointed to the pink haired one. "Natsu."

Natsu pointed to himself with a confused look on his face. "Me?"

She walked up to Natsu, practically obliterating his personal bubble. "Yup. You~! . . . Mind if I take a bite?" She tilted her head in front of his face, waiting for an answer. When she did this, I noticed the blonde with the weird hairdo got really pissed. Huh. I turned back to my friend and the Natsu kid to see how he would respond.

"Uhm. . ." He looked pretty serious for a solid second, but it quickly tuned into the usual cheerful one. "I guess so!"

"Perfect! Now all you have to do is talk~." I could tell she was up to no good. As soon as he opened his mouth, she did. It was like she was sucking out the air out of his lungs, and he was left gasping for air. She held her stomach as if she were full. "Good shit, you are." She looked at Natsu in the eye and smiled. "Sorry and thanks Tutu."

Natsu quickly regained composure and squeaked out a "Sure, anytime Nia!" then went back to panting slightly.

"Mizzy!" she glanced at me before continuing. "You need to learn these guy's names. No exception." Nodding in compliance, I looked at her expectantly. "Listen closely 'kay? Natsu-kun. Erza. Gray. Lucy-san. Juvia-san. Happy-kun. Mirajane-chan. Gajeel-chan." I nodded and bowed to each person as they were called, trying to learn each person's name. "Now," Xenia picked her teeth, ignoring the looks she was getting from Gray, Erza, and now Lucy. "Where do you want me to start?"

Erza looked her in the eye as she spoke. "The very beginning."


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit

(3rd POV)

Xenia ushered them over to a table to sit down. They complied, everyone filing in at the end of the table. She herself grabbed a chair as then brought it to the very end, facing everyone. Putting her chin and elbow on the table, she thought for a few minutes to get her bearings. Finally, she brought her chin up and started to explain. "As you know, Mizuki and I have just joined the guild. We were both super excited, even if Mizzy didn't show it." she laughed and then continued. "Even though we both hadn't even been in Fairy Tail for one day yet, the both of us wanted to go on a mission. Even though that was a risky action, we both used our common sense to choose a low-level job. It was a simple mission, we just had to escort a woman cross country. The reward was only about 2,000 Jenni, but I really wanted this mission because I thought it was just . . . interesting, I guess?" she gave a look of apology to Mizuki, who just shrugged in return. "She finally accepted after I pestered her enough, she was annoyed with me; I could tell. Long story short, we accepted the mission. We travelled the to the farthest southern point of Fiore by carriage, it was pure hell. The motion sickness was so bad. . ." she stopped and shuddered, along with Natsu and Gajeel. Mizuki looked at her questionably, to which said "You'll find out soon enough. Continuing the story, 6 hours of hell later we arrived at the woman's town. She was waiting at the very front, with a small bag clutched in front of her. Looking at her, I could see why she needed help traveling; she was a small old lady. After barfing behind the carriage so we don't freak her out, we walked up to her to get a briefing on the task. She told us she wanted to go and visit her grandchild's house, but she was too old to go by herself. Mizzy and I were about ready to go, when she stopped us; she said that some others were coming. As If in cue these two random dudes showed up out of NOWHERE. I almost attacked them, but Mizzy stopped me." She paused and then looked at Erza to ask her a question. "Do you know the guild Sabertooth?"

"They're a rising guild in Fiore. I don't know much, but I do know that we aren't allies."

Xenia laughed. "For once, I agree with yuh." that earned a small glare from Erza. "Apparently, she had also enlisted the help of two guys from Sabertooth." Everyone gasped, and then immediately started to talk amongst one another. Xenia banged her fist on the table hard and whistled to get their attention. The chatter started to die down until they finally gave their full attention back to her. Unfortunately, everyone else in the guild did as well; making Xenia stand up and yell. "Sorry guys! Not you, just the fools at my table." The chatter around them resumed and Xenia sat back down. "Back to the story, AGAIN, she also hire two mages from Sabertooth: their names were Sting and Rogue. Oh, and another point of information. They both have flying cats like Natsu and Wendy."

Natsu did not look happy at all, he wasn't laughing or smiling like usual. "You're saying they might have been dragon slayers?"

Xenia shifted in her seat. "I'm saying the bastards were. Sting's element is light, but I'm not sure about Rogue. He's a mysterious one, that boy." She bit her thumb nail in frustration. "I couldn't really tell what he was up to. . But I do know that Sting trusts him. We set off after a big argument that was mostly between me and Sting. Rogue dragged along Sting and Mizzy did the same with me. All was going well for a while, I was carrying Dolores-san on my back, Frosch and Lector were finally warming up to us, and Sting had finally shut his damn mouth. Until we reached the halfway mark and decided to set up camp. Once we arrived there, we were ambushed. Men flew out from everywhere and surrounded us. We were given a whole fucking speech, but I didn't listen in the beginning. . ."

Lucy looked at Xenia worriedly. "What was wrong?"

"I was filing my nails." Everyone fell comedically, which Xenia ignored. "But when they mentioned Mizuki's name, I perked up. All i saw was a stranger grab her despite her thrashing, and a light. In the blink of an eye, Mizzy was gone. Like *poof* gone. Looking around, they disappeared as fast as they came. I panicked and looked around, only to find Sting and Rogue with serious expressions. I asked, well more like yelled, where they took her and why. Sting didn't even look at me when he replied to me." Mizuki was concerned, Xenia looked like she was about to break down and cry. "He didn't even reply at first, he just looked ahead. Finally, he told me that they took her to experiment on; they were a group of mages who want to harvest the power of dragon slayers for themselves. He also explained where they were taking her, a hospital to the far West. I asked them to finish the mission for me, which surprisingly they agreed to. Then, I just. . . set out. And I got her back with surprisingly no resistance. I still regret my inattentiveness, Mizuki. Will you forgive me?" She looked Mizuki straight in her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course." Mizuki walked over and gave Xenia a hug, which startled her.

"Thanks Mizzy." Mizuki let go of her, and then sat back down to her right. "Well. That's all that I have to say." She crossed her arms and looked at everyone from the head position at the table. No one said anything. "I take that as my clue to leave. Well, I'm going home to rest; haven't slept in two days." She got up and put up a single hand in the air to say goodbye, and then promptly left.

(Xenia POV)

I just had to leave. I can't stand telling anymore lies, especially to Mizzy. She's the only reason why I wanted to become a mage in Fairy Tail in the first place. I rounded the corner and took out my key to my apartment. It was just a studio on the 5th floor; I didn't need anything else. Climbing the stairs and unlocking the door, I looked into my drab apartment. Peeling wallpaper, a rusty bathroom door, mysterious stains on the carpet, and an extremely comfortable queen-sized bed. If you looked in my apartment, my priorities could easily be pointed out. Sleep was the third most important thing to me; the first was Mizuki, the second was winning.

I closed and locked the door behind me, shedding my clothes as I walked to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black spandex short shorts and a slightly baggy lavender tee. Pulling my hair into a bun, I grabbed a book I had been reading off of the floor and sat on the bed to read, trying to stop my mind from reeling.

*knock knock*

I looked up at the cheap clock on my wall: 11:56 PM. Sighing, I put the book back on the floor and walked over to the door. I looked in the peephole, only to find. . . No one. Frustrated, I walked away from the door only to hear the damn sound again.

*knock knock*

I turned toward the window, I was sure this time. I put on a chunky gray knit cardigan and opened the window, the cold air hitting my skin and making me shiver. Looking to my right, I saw something I never expected to see: Lector. I jumped to the side, making my head hit the side of the window and Lector laugh. I glared at him, but he just pointed to the ground. Following his finger, I saw a figure in the dark below me; I already knew it was Sting. I looked back up at where Lector should have been, but he was gone. I looked behind me only to see Lector flying around my room. I opened my mouth to yell at him when I felt something behind me, and I turned around. There he was, that son of a bitch Sting. If he was here, I knew that it was time.

" 'Sup Princess. Master Jiemma has decided what to do with ya." He smiled a little, which quite frankly made me a little worried. "You're with us now."

"What do you mean. . . 'with us'?" I knew what he meant, I just needed to be sure before I left for good.

He jumped off the window ledge and made his way over to me, stopping when he was about a few inches from my face. "Your guild is no longer Fairy Tail," he held my chin with his finger, "you're being turned over to Sabertooth."

**_A/N_**

****Sorry this is such a short chapter! _ The next one will be longer, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5: The Switch

(Xenia POV)

I froze, which made Sting smirk. "You're mine now."

Snapping out my confusion, I gently pry his hand off of my face with my index finger and thumb while scowling. "Sweetie, no. Nobody owns me. Now leave before I kick your ass." I even opened the window up for him, I seriously wanted this guy out. "Out. Go. Shoo. Bye."

Sting laughed, which made my eye twitch; why was this guy so annoying? "I thought you said you didn't like Fairy Tail? Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

Shit. I actually did forget, I told him my true feelings about Fairy Tail when we were on the mission. It just sort of, came out, I guess? "Just because I don't like the guild I'm in doesn't mean I'll leave it just yet. I'm not going to leave Mizzy by herself, she needs me."

"Really, she needs you? The girl who couldn't protect her?" That was it. I want him OUT. Running towards him, I threw a punch at his face, only to be stopped by his hand. He yanked my arm so the space between us was gone, his expression serious. "She doesn't need you anymore, Xenia. Face it. You're much better off with me and Sabertooth; Fairy Tail is holding you back."

I snatched my hand back and held it in my other one, never once breaking eye contact. "That's not true, Sting."

"It is. PLUS, you don't trust them. I bet you haven't told them of your promise you made to me." He smiled again and played with a loose piece of hair hanging by my neck. "You do remember that you said you'd do anything, right?"

I looked away from his face, silently cursing myself for saying that. When Mizuki was kidnapped, I was practically blinded with rage. Frosch, Lector, and Rogue eventually calmed me down, but I was still really jittery. Mizuki, the only person that I trusted, was gone; without her, I don't know what I would do. I sat on a rock to get my bearings and to try and figure out what to do next, but then Sting walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. Quite frankly, I was shocked. I thought he hated me; I mean, we argued the entire trip there.

-Flashback-

"Xenia. . ." I looked up at him, but he wouldn't look me in the eye; he was fixated on the ground near my feet.

"What?!" I practically spat out my response, I really didn't want to talk right now.

He looked me in the face this time as he spoke, his voice sounding sincere. "I'm sorry."

". . . That's it? Sorry ain't gunna get her back, stupid." I rolled my eyes and dropped my eyes to the ground, instantly regretting what I said. Instead of arguing and insulting me like he usually did, he surprised me again.

"Well. . . I know where they're taking her and I can help you, but you have to promise me something."

I stood up almost instantaneously and grabbed his hand in both of mine, practically shaking. "JUST TELL ME WHERE! I don't care what I have to do, just tell me! I need to go find her. NOW!"

Sting just blinked, most likely shocked that I had just agreed without hearing what the promise was. I really didn't care, I'd just have to go deal with it later. "Don't you want to know what the-"

"I ALREADY SAID NO! Just tell me!"

Sting took a deep breath before he told me, which made me twitch in anticipation. "They took her to a facility that is made to look like a hospital. It is also used as one, but that's only to camouflage the real use; a laboratory to conduct experiments. It's near the city of Hetsule, in a secluded area. If you search around the town, you'll be sure to find it."

Without thinking twice, I run back towards the town where we picked up the old lady; they'd be sure to know where that is. I could hear Rogue and Lector calling after me, but I didn't care. My main priority was to rescue Mizuki.

-End Flashback-

I facepalmed, regretting what I had said; I didn't know it would get me into mess like this. My regret apparently made Sting chuckle, which I returned with a glare. I really don't like this guy. "What was the stupid promise, anyway? I bet it wasn't for me to join Sabertooth."

"Nope!"

I facepalmed again. ". . . Then what was it, smartass? And why the fuck did it change?

"At first, I wanted you to give me all your money and bring Natsu to me. . ." he started to twirl my hair again, "But then I saw the loyalty you had to your friend Mizuki. I wanted to make you mine."

I just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to process what the hell he just said. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold up now. 1) My money? Really? 2) Why Natsu, you got a problem with him or something? 3) I ALREADY SAID I'M NOT YOURS, BUDDY. And finally 4), How does that automatically mean that I'm in Sabertooth now?"

"1) Yeah, your money. I was poor at the moment, so I needed it. 2) I don't have to tell you. 3) Whatever you say, princess. 4) That was part of the promise. The promise was that you will belong to me, and for you to switch over to Sabertooth. Deal with it, kid; quit arguing. If you refuse, Master said he will order Mizuki to be killed."

". . . You wouldn't."

"There's where you're wrong. Master really wants you to be in Sabertooth, and that almost never happens."

I shut my mouth. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy; I didn't want them to go after Mizuki either. So, I guess my only choice is to go along with it, to repent. "Fine, I'll go. If the guild agrees not to hurt or kill Mizuki, I'll go without a fight."

"Perfect! Master's already agreed to that. Now show me your guild sign."

"My guild sign?" I raised my eyebrow, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Yeah, where is it?" He turned me around with his hands while inspecting me, lifting up my sleeves and eventually part of my shirt. "Found it~"

I backed away while holding my Fairy Tail guild 'tattoo', I actually really don't want to get it removed. "Do I have to. . .?" I looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would cut me some slack.

"Sorry." He grabbed my hand and held it over my head while lifting my shirt with the other. I tried to break free of his grip, but he held firm. "It's going to hurt, so grit your teeth." He put his palm over the mark, and it began to glow. It stung so bad, feeling as if my skin was getting ripped off with a carrot peeler. I whimpered in pain, which made Sting stop for a few seconds so I could rest. He kept saying "sorry" over and over again, which got me thinking; what if he wasn't as bad as I thought? I mean, he DID practically blackmail me into joining Sabertooth and "made me his" (there's still no way that's happening), but at the same time, he told me where Mizuki is. I guess he's somewhat (I'm using that term vvveeeerrrrrryyyy lightly) a good guy.

"Fuck!" After a few more moments of pain, he eventually stopped. Removing his hand from my stomach and arm, he lifts my shirt up again to inspect his work.

"Damn." Looking at what he was talking about, my heart dropped. The damn thing was still there. He looked back up at me with a sad look on his face which made me giggle; it was actually pretty cute. His expression immediately turned into confusion, and I mentally slapped myself: what the hell did I just do?

"Sorry, I really don't know what that was. Anyway, what the hell happened?" I pointed to the guild sign on my stomach that was still there. It was about halfway gone, the pink tint of the mark was starting to blend in with my skin.

He smoothed the front part of his hair back and squatted down to look at my stomach again. "I think Master will have to remove the rest."

"Aww. Is little Sting too weak~?" He looked up and glared at me, which I returned with a sweet smile.

"I don't do this everyday, you know!"

"Excuses, excuses." I smiled again, which made him even more mad. Walking over to the window, I gestured to it with both my thumbs. "Okay. Now out."

He walked toward the window, which I smiled at. I was so happy to finally see him go! But of course, instead of walking directly to the window, he walked up to me and bent over so that we're face to face. "You'll meet us at the front gate tomorrow night at 11. No excuses. If you're late, I'll hunt you down myself." I opened my mouth to protest, but it was shut quickly with Sting's hand. Pissed, I grabbed his wrist and squeezed as hard as I could, which made him let go. I stuck my tongue out at him as he jumped out the window scowling. I turned around, only to see that Lector was still there.

"Lector, you better follow your crazy friend before you get left behind." I walked to my dresser to start to pack for tomorrow night, I didn't want to do it last minute.

"Xenia." I paused from my packing to look at him with a bored expression.

"Yes, Lector?"

"You know Sting only wants the best for you, right? He actually really likes you. Because he's the best, of course!" He smiled as of he was proud of what he said. Choking on my own spit, I tried to ask what the hell he just said, but he just flew out the window after Sting. "See you later, Xenia! . . . Sting! Wait up!"

And then they were gone. -I am SO confused. . .- I silently continued my packing, thinking over what he said. -He wants the best for me? . . . He LIKES me?- I decided that Lector just said what he did to make me feel better, somehow; but it did the opposite.

About 30 minutes later I finished my packing, putting all of my things into a simple black mountaineering backpack. I stared out the window for a few minutes, savoring what moments I had left in my apartment. Shrugging off my sweater onto the floor, I trudged over to my bed to get some sleep; this was officially the last time I was going to be sleeping here.

* * *

I woke up to a rather violent knocking on my door. Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked the clock on my wall: 2:03 PM. "Well, shit." I jumped out of bed, throwing on the clothes I set aside last night: a pair of khaki cargo shorts, black leather low-top vans, a loose dark purple tank, and a black leather snapback. What can I say? I love my leather.

I fixed the bangs in the front of my face and smoothed down the front of my shorts before opening the door. When I fully opened it I saw Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Mizuki all smiling at me. "Hey guys!" I tried to hide my sadness, I didn't want them to suspect me in any way.

"Hello Xenia-san!" Lucy smiled at me again, which I returned.

"HI XENIA!" Natsu and Happy yelled and waved, making me laugh. I smiled again, and then looked at Mizuki. To my delight, she was really happy; I guess I actually did something right.

"Hi Mizzy!"

"Hi Xenia-chan." she giggled while covering her mouth with her hand; she'd always been the conservative one.

"Well, why are you guys here? I know it's late and all, but still, why?" I raised my eyebrow and then snapped my fingers, suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah! Mizzy, where did you sleep last night? I'm sorry I left you."

"She slept at my apartment, so don't worry. Natsu and Happy came over too, we had a lot of fun!" Lucy then explained everything they did last night, with occasional interruptions from the other three. I smiled and laughed the entire time they were explaining, trying more to make it not seem fake rather than listening. I was just glad she'd have people to depend on when I was gone.

"I'm glad you had a great time, Mizzy! But are you sure it's okay for her to stay at your place?"

"It's okay, Xenia-san!" Lucy waved it off like it was nothing and then looked down at Mizuki. "We can just split the rent."

"Stop the talking already! Let's go!" Without saying another word Natsu ran off, sending all of us running after him.

-Time Skip-

I caught up with him first, grabbing the back of his head and dragging him back. "N. . . NATSU! ST- STOP!" Out of breath, I stepped on him to hold him down. "This bitch. . ."

"XEENIIAA!" Natsu struggled under my foot, anxious to get up and run again. Eventually Mizuki, Happy, and Lucy caught up with us, all of them seriously out of breath.

"NASTUU!" Lucy and Happy yelled at the same time, which Mizuki and I secretly laughed at.

"What were you thinking, man?!" I lifted my foot off of him and put my hands on my hips.

"I wanted to hang out at the guild with you guys! Since you guys never really go to." He put his hands in his pockets and kicked some rocks as he stood in front of us, looking almost like a kid.

"Really?!" Mizuki clapped her hands together, excited to go back to the guild.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I internally cringed, how could I face the guild I'm going to be deserting soon? I'll probably be regarded as a traitor.

"-nia. XENIA!" I snapped out of my thoughts to Mizuki snapping her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"We're leaving! Geez, pay attention!" Mizuki pouted and started to follow the rest of the group who had turned to see what had happened.

"XENIAAA! Race you there!" Almost immediately Natsu began to run and jump, trying to find the fastest way there.

Shaking my head and starting to chase after him, I smiled. This time, a sincere one. "You can't win, Natsu!"

Catching up with him, we ran at the same speed, shoulder to shoulder. If I ran ahead, he would catch up and vice versa. After catching up with him for about the seventeenth time, I could tell he was getting tired of me. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

I jumped up, just barely escaping the fire. "NATSU!" I shook my fist at Natsu, who was looking back at me while laughing. Luckily, he wasn't looking where he was going; he ran full-on into a vegetable cart. Vegetables were sprayed EVERYWHERE, the cart was splintered as well. -Gehehe. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?- Natsu was just getting up when I was close enough to attack. "Sound Dragon's Claw!" My foot swung towards him and was engulfed in a lilac- colored wind, almost invisible.

"Ooops." I cringed, along with every single man around our general area. It seems that I had uh. . . kicked him in the *cough*. Uhh Yeah. "Sorry?"

No response, just twitching.

Shrugging, I continued to run, not turning around until I reached Fairy Tail. "NNNOOOOOOOO!" I looked over my shoulder, only to see Natsu on his hands and knees. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and pinched my face, a dark aura emitting from him. "So. You're just going to play dirty like that, HHHHUUUUUUHHHHH?!"

"I'm sholly, Natuu-twan!" Nastu then let go of my face and burst into the guild, startling everyone.

"THAT'S WHY I'M FIRST INSIDE!" He then laughed loudly, but then suddenly turned around. "Xenia, where's Mizuki, Lucy, and Happy?"

I looked around, then turned back to Natsu. "I dunno." On cue, the rest of the group showed up furious. "Sorry guys!" I ran into the guild to escape, only to be chased after by all three of them. What happened next was pure chaos. It was like the first time we returned to the guild after Mizuki was kidnapped, tables and chairs being thrown in the air. The rest of the day was actually pretty fun. After everyone calmed down, we mostly just talked. They asked Mizuki and I lots of questions, which I mostly answered. The both of us are 3rd generation Dragon slayers, meaning we both were taught by dragons AND were implanted with Dragon Lacrima. Our dragon foster parents were actually allies, meaning the four of us grew up together; we were one giant family. My dragon's name was Ekho, Mizuki's was Gaea. Five years ago, they both just left us while we were sleeping. They left us a little food, but that was it. I found out Natsu's situation was almost the same, and he suggested that we all join together along with that girl named Wendy. We all agreed, then talked some more until it got dark; it was time for me to go. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 10:13. I stood up and said my final goodbyes and goodnights, tears welling up in my eyes. Before anyone saw my face, I turned and walked briskly out the door and into the strangely chilly night. I guess I really am alone now.

I unlocked my lonely apartment one last time, being sure to be as quiet as possible. I ran my fingers along the dirty walls, taking everything in. I grabbed my black backpack off my bed as I left it and started to leave my apartment for good. Thinking twice, I walked over to my side table next to the door; I needed to tell Mizzy something before I left. Leaving the note for Mizuki and money for the landlord, I closed the door and stuck the key under the mat. Breathing in deeply, I began my trek to the front gate.

_A/N_

Just so you guys know, at the beginning of the next chapter Xenia's been long gone; she's currently en route to Sabertooth.

Thanks for reading! Please review and no flames!


End file.
